


There for You (No Matter What)

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Harry Osborn, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry, Harley, and Peter are all born with two other soulmates.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	There for You (No Matter What)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169/gifts).



Harry Osborn was done with his dad controlling his life. He had been for years. His dad was not happy when Harry was born with two marks instead of one. The marks represented his soulmates. Each one of them someone special. He loved them both. He didn’t care what they would think though he hoped they would love him back. One of the markings was of a spider while the other was of a globe. He didn’t understand why he had two but he felt special. Norman didn’t like the fact and criticized his son for being so different. Harry loved the idea of having two and it made him feel special. Harry decided that he was going to run away. Now that he was back from France he could. His dad had always kept him away but Norman couldn’t control him anymore. 

~

Peter loved the spider are his arm. He had always found it special. That was until he became Spider-Man. Everyone that saw figured he was soulmates with the hero. It didn’t help that his other soul-mark was an arc reactor. He had figured out that he would meet the person because of Tony but he didn’t know why. He wanted to understand the spider but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if he would meet the person because of Spider-Man. He hoped that wasn’t the connection because most of the people he saved worried him. He didn’t want to have his soulmate’s life in his hands. So when he had to save the boy with the spider soul-mark on a rainy day. Peter didn’t know what else to do. 

“How about I take you somewhere safe?” Peter asked him. The boy just nodded as Peter went to an alley and changed and reappeared with his bag. The boy looked at him surprised until he saw the mark. Peter led him to his place where May was ordering dinner. She just seemed to accept the other boy coming in and being led to Peter’s room. She didn’t know what was going on but if Peter wasn’t patrolling she felt more relaxed. Peter focused on the boy as he sat him in the chair looking for a change of clothes for the drenched boy.

“My name is Harry,” the boy said after a while. Peter realized he never asked for his name. 

“Peter,” he said before he handed him the clothes and turned to give Harry space. Harry changed and before Peter knew it Harry was tapping his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Why were you in the rain?” Peter asked. Harry didn’t know what to say so Peter decided to change the question. “Is there anyone I need to call?” Harry shook his head no. Peter didn’t like that answer but he figured he could figure out something later. “Do you need a place to sleep?” Harry hesitated before nodding yes. Peter led him out and told May everything. May looked at the boy with a sad smile before she made sure the two boys ate. Before long, Harry was fast asleep in Peter’s arms. Peter wanted to protect him for the rest of his life. May didn’t tell Peter but when the news reported about Harry Osborn disappearing, she worried their lives were going to become more interesting. 

~

Harley Keener didn’t know why he was destined to have two soulmates but he was excited to meet them. One of them had an arc reactor and the other had a globe. He figured Tony would introduce him to one but the other always was a mystery to him. When he finally got to finish high school in New York, he was excited to see who Tony would introduce him to. He was not expecting to be focused on an Iron Man suit when he met the boy, but maybe he should have been. The brunette looked exhausted as he said something to Tony only for Tony to bring him over to meet Harley. Harley looked at his arms and smiled when he saw the arc reactor on display. The other boy smiled as well. 

“Peter Parker,” he said as an introduction.

“Harley Keener,” Harley had responded as Tony, who was oblivious to the soul-marks, had started telling them about each other. Peter seemed to be looking for the other soul-mark and perked when he saw it. 

“Can Harley come over?” Peter asked looking at Tony with his adorable eyes.

“I guess,” Tony said confused. 

“It’s just that Harry would like to meet him. Harry hasn’t been doing too well since the news took his freedom as being something else,” Peter said. Harley was now worried about this Harry. Harry must have been their other soulmate, meaning Peter meet him first. 

“Okay?” Tony asked confused. Peter took the okay as a for a sure answer as he started his rambling and Harley found the rambling so cute. He was adorable and if Peter was adorable than maybe Harry was as well. 

~

Harry was not expecting the text that Peter had to meet their other soulmate or that the boy was spending the night. Harry was just getting used to routine thanks to his psychiatrist. Harry was drawing as he laid against the window, watching the rain pour down as he heard the door to the bedroom open as Peter’s voice turned quiet as they entered. Harley their other soulmate entered with him and seemed to smile as Peter asked Harry about his day. Harry smiled as Harley introduced himself and asked Harry questions. He seemed to know to steer clear of anything related to Norman so Harry was relieved. The three had dinner, which ended up being pizza since May left them with some cash, and playing video games. It was fun that Harry never experienced as Harley and Peter kept him between the two. He enjoyed spending time with the two as they talked and laughed. Peter and Harley ended up taking the bottom bunk as Harry tried sleeping but he kept hearing the other two talking about stuff and he couldn’t sleep so he slipped down and climbed over Peter who seemed surprised as the other boy snuggled up to him. 

“Night,” Harry said.

“Night,” Peter told him kissing his forehead which made Harry smiled.

“Night, Darlin’,” Harley said before kissing his forehead. Harry snuggled between the two boys feeling protected by his soulmates. Peter and Harley knew that they would still have to find a way to protect the boy from his father and that there was more ahead, but they knew that they could give him the comfort he need when the time came. If May and Tony were secretly planning on ways to get Norman in jail then no one had to know.


End file.
